


oh, the things i do for you (love)

by sxftmelody



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, beca has no choice tbh, chloe finds a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftmelody/pseuds/sxftmelody
Summary: “What. The. Hell.”Chloe jumps up from the couch and stares at Beca in surprise.“I can explain, I swear!”The high-pitched bark after Chloe says that does nothing to soothe the annoyance rumbling in Beca’s stomach. She stares at the mess of the house, mud tracks all over the living room floor accompanied by random droplets of water.“Explain, and explain quickly,” she glares at the redhead.





	oh, the things i do for you (love)

**Author's Note:**

> just a quick something i wrote because i've been DEEP in my bechloe feels for a couple weeks now.

“What. The.  _ Hell _ .”

 

Chloe jumps up from the couch and stares at Beca in surprise.

 

“I can explain, I swear!”

 

The high-pitched bark after Chloe says that does nothing to soothe the annoyance rumbling in Beca’s stomach. She stares at the mess of the house, mud tracks all over the living room floor accompanied by random droplets of water.

 

“Explain, and explain quickly,” she glares at the redhead.

 

“I was going to clean it up,” Chloe gestures to where Beca’s eyes are tracking the paw prints of mud all throughout the living room, “ _ after _ I got Bella here all cleaned up.”

 

“ _ Bella _ ?!” Beca exclaims, eyes snapping up to meet Chloe’s, “you  _ named _ the thing, already?!”

 

The dog, cleaner than it probably was when Chloe first found it, leaps off the couch and bounds towards Beca.

 

(Beca notices the slightest limp and pretends she doesn’t.)

 

“No, no, no,  _ no. _ ” 

 

Beca squirms and backs away from the puppy, which only makes the creature more curious, following her.

 

“Chloe!”

 

The redhead rushes over and picks the dog up.

 

“C’mon, Beca. Isn’t she cute?” Chloe cooes the same one she cooed at Beca’s six year old cousin when she had come to visit except this time it’s with a  _ dog _ and it’s not as cute.

 

(It is, but Beca doesn’t want to admit that with her house looking like an entire forest with all the leaves and mud tracks.)

 

“We have to get rid of it,”

 

“ _ Her _ ,” Chloe corrects her.

 

“Whatever!” Beca grunts, “Where’d you even find her anyway?”

 

At the sight of Chloe’s eyes lighting up and her mouth opening, Beca knows she’s in for a wild story. Beca shakes her head and holds a hand up, effectively stopping Chloe from going off.

 

“Nope, nevermind, I don’t want to know anymore.”

 

“But, Becs!” Chloe whines, moving closer to her roommate with the dog still in her arms. “Look at her!”

 

Beca backs away and, unfortunately, bumps into the closed door behind her. Chloe holds the dog’s face towards her and the puppy licks away rain droplets off of Beca’s cheek.

 

Beca groans. “ _ Chloe _ ,” she says sternly, pushing the dog’s face away from her. “She probably belongs to someone.”

 

“But right now she is with us,” Chloe’s smile is wider than it was. “And you said ‘she’.”

 

Beca lets out another groan.

 

//

 

Beca is brushing her teeth when she hears a pitter-patter of feet (paws) walking down the hall. She stops mid-brush as she sees the puppy at the bathroom door, staring at her. The brunette sneers and turns back to the sink, continuing to brush her teeth.

 

When she glances back at the door, she sees the puppy laying down with its head balancing on the two paws stretched out. It stirs something inside of Beca.

 

“You’re cute, but I still don’t like you,” Beca grumbles, rinsing her toothbrush and washing her face.

 

Chloe’s voice rings out from her bedroom down the hall, “Weird. You said the same thing to me before!”

 

“Shut  _ up _ , Beale!”

  
  
  
  
  


“ _ Becaaaa _ ,” Chloe calls out as Beca hears her coming towards her bedroom. The door is open and Chloe leans on the doorframe, watching as Beca takes off her headphones and turns her swivel chair towards her.

 

“What do you want?” Beca asks with a quirked eyebrow, knowing from Chloe’s tone that she needs something from her.

 

“You don’t have work tomorrow, right?” Chloe questions.

 

Bella trudges up next to Chloe’s leg and licks the girl’s calf, jumping up. Chloe simply bends down and picks the puppy up, cradling her to her chest. Beca bit the inside of her cheek because,  _ fuck, _ that was cute.

 

“No, I don’t,” Beca narrows her eyes, “Why?”

 

“Could you find out if Bella has a home or not?” Chloe asks, biting down on her bottom lip nervously as she asks.

 

“This is  _ your _ dog, Beale,” Beca sighs.

 

“Please?” Chloe starts walking forward. “I would do it but I have work tomorrow and I don’t want her family to be worried if she has one.”

 

Bless Chloe’s kind heart.

 

Beca’s shoulders deflate in the way Chloe knows she’s given in. The redhead squeals and jumps slightly, rushing forward and kissing Beca’s cheek repeatedly. Beca swats her away.

 

“Alright,  _ alright _ ,” Beca grunts and Chloe giggles.

 

“You’re the best-est!”

 

//

 

Beca glares at the puppy in the passenger side seat of her car. 

 

“You better not freaking pee or poop in here,” Beca warns, as if the dog could understand her.

 

When Beca starts the car and begins peeling out of the driveway, Bella immediately starts whining.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Beca grumbles. 

 

She jumps when Bella hops over onto her lap, obviously seeking attention.

 

“Oh my God,” Beca groans, ignoring the little warmth spreading through her stomach as the puppy settles in her lap, laying down.

 

She grips the steering wheel harder than necessary.

  
  
  
  


So, Bella doesn’t have a family (according to the lack of chip and lack of collar), and the workers informed her that they have called local shelters asking for a lost dog but none have responded.

 

“She also has a minor fracture in her left rear leg,” the vet, Dr. Conrad, tells Beca, as if Beca cares. Beca still nods out of politeness (also the vet is really pretty and Beca’s words don’t really come out correctly around pretty people). 

 

Beca notices the white cast on Bella’s leg as Bella licks the hand that the vet was petting her with. “She’s a bit malnourished but a few days of a healthy diet will get her right back on track. We’ve called the local dog shelter and they’re unfortunately too packed to take in another dog. We could always transfer her to—”

 

“I can take care of her,” Beca says without thinking. She backtracks at Dr. Conrad’s raised eyebrows, cheeks warming up, “even if it’s just temporary. Uh, besides, my roommate is kind of in love with her.”

 

The vet smiles, “That’ll be okay but we’re going to need your contact information.”

 

What the hell is Beca doing?

 

//

 

“My baby!” Chloe greets upon opening the front door. Bella, who was laying down next to Beca on the couch, lifts her head and her tail starts wagging, hitting Beca with each swipe. Chloe takes off her jacket and her shoes and heads over to the couch, plopping down next to Bella.

 

“Weird. You never called me that before,” Beca says monotonously. 

 

Chloe laughs and kisses Bella once more on her head before seemingly remembering that Beca’s there.

 

“So, how’d it go? Does she have a family?”

 

“She doesn’t have a chip and the vet said it’s unlikely she didn’t have a collar either,” Beca hears Chloe start squealing, “ _ but _ that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a family, Chloe.”

 

Chloe barely looks disappointed, “And her leg? What happened?”

 

“A fracture, probably from falling off something,” Beca states, “or thrown.”

 

Chloe gasps and holds Bella in her lap, “Jeez.”

 

“Yeah,” Beca hums, returning her attention to the TV. “They were going to bring her to the dog shelter.”

 

Chloe doesn’t respond, waiting for Beca to keep talking.

 

“But I told them that I’d keep her for now.”

 

Chloe’s practically on her lap as soon as the words leave her mouth.

 

“ _ For now _ !” Beca repeats but to no avail as Chloe hugs her tightly and leaves small kisses all over her face. Beca tries to feign being disgusted but she can’t hide how giddy Chloe’s affection makes her feel. 

 

“I knew you’d warm up to her,” Chloe pulls back, still straddling Beca’s lap.

 

“I’m  _ not _ ,” Beca grumbles in defiance, scrunching up her nose.

 

“You could’ve lied to me and said they found a family, but you didn’t. You could’ve let them bring Bella to the shelter, but you didn’t.” Chloe boops the brunette’s nose with her finger.

 

Beca swats her hand away and causes Chloe to giggle.

 

“One, I would never lie to you,” Beca says, staring up into Chloe’s blue eyes, “and two, the little booger makes you happy.”

 

Chloe’s eyes turn from excitedly happy to softened content. She’s still sitting in Beca’s lap and she leans forward to hug Beca, arms around the girl’s shoulders.

 

“I’m so glad I met you,”

 

Beca hums, arms looping around Chloe’s waist and face burying into the redhead’s shoulder, “I know.”

 

//

 

Beca gets home later than usual (and grumpier than usual) and enters the house as quietly as she could. She spots the dim TV light and her heart warms at the sight in front of her. 

 

Chloe’s curled up at the corner of the sofa with Bella in her lap, the two of them in dreamland.

 

As much as the sight is adorable, Beca knows Chloe will have an uncomfortable knot in her neck if she stays in that position. She slips off her shoes and walks towards the pair.

 

Bella wakes first and Beca can’t even pretend that the way her tail slowly starts wagging as Beca gets closer doesn’t make Beca’s heart swell. She ignores the puppy and kneels down so she’s in front of Chloe.

 

“Chloe,” Beca gently nudges the girl. It doesn’t take long for Chloe’s eyes to open sleepily.

 

“Hi, Beca,” Chloe mumbles, voice riddled with drowsiness. Beca grins.

 

“Hi, Chloe,” she pats the girl’s knee, “C’mon, upsy-daisy, let’s get you to your bed.”

 

“You’re late,” Chloe points out as she takes Beca’s hand that was outstretched to help her up from the couch. 

 

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry about that,” Beca’s voice is quieter than usual, softer, and it’s because Chloe’s still half-asleep, “Hard drive at work malfunctioned and wiped the mix I was working on. I had to redo it.”

 

“That sucks,” Chloe whispers, hugging Beca’s arm, “Did you finish it?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I did.”

 

Bella follows them up the stairs to Chloe’s room.

 

Chloe gets into bed but is still holding Beca’s hand. Beca is about to let go when Chloe tugs on her hand.

 

“Sleep,” is all Chloe says.

 

(And it’s all Beca needs to  _ hear _ before she’s sliding under the blankets next to the redhead.)

 

She doesn’t even bother scolding Bella for jumping up on the bed and getting comfy next to her.

 

//

 

It’s been a few weeks since Chloe first found Bella (over a month, actually) and they’ve done all the necessary steps to try to find the dog’s home (including Beca helping Chloe make posters and complaining the whole time that ‘it’s way too colorful, Beale’). The vet called in and asked to check up on Bella and this time, the two went together.

 

“You must be the roommate,” the vet, Dr. Conrad, says upon seeing the familiar brunette and the dog. Chloe flashes a friendly smile that the vet returns before she looks at Bella, petting her head. “Hey, puppy.”

 

The vet takes Bella from Chloe and places her on the examination table. 

 

“The shelter called and said they have space open now,” Dr. Conrad states as she examines Bella’s leg, moving it and checking for any signs of pain. 

 

Beca sends Chloe a glance and notices how the girl’s smile falters.

 

“Uh, we were thinking about taking her in,” Beca says, not wanting Chloe’s smile to drop like that.

 

(Jesus, she is so  _ whipped _ .)

 

“Like… permanently.” Beca’s cheeks start warming up as she feels Chloe’s shocked gaze on her.

 

“Oh, of course,” Dr. Conrad smiles at Beca, which only  _ worsens _ her blush, “We’ll just have to get her all registered and vaccinated.”

 

“Okay, cool,” Beca nods and immediately feels Chloe’s lips on her left cheek. She loses count of how many kisses she receives after four and groans, “ _ Chloe _ .”

 

Dr. Conrad laughs, picking Bella up, “I’m just going to get an x-ray on her leg, I’ll pick up registration papers on the way back.”

 

When she leaves, Chloe’s still attached to her.

 

“You’re like a koala,” Beca states with playful annoyance, “but  _ worse _ .”

 

“I’m just happy,” Chloe says with glee, tightening her grip on Beca, who yelps at the constriction.

  
  
  


When Dr. Conrad comes back, Beca reads through the papers as Bella gets her vaccinations. Chloe’s peering over her shoulder, eyes flickering between Beca and the words on the paper.

 

“Beale, what are you staring at?” Beca mumbles as she keeps her eyes on the paper.

 

“Shouldn’t I be the ones signing the papers?” Chloe questions.

 

“What?” Beca looks up.

 

Chloe shrugs, “I found Bella, I figured I would have her under my name because… you know, you didn’t even want her in the first place,” and then she grins, “unless… you  _ want _ to be her legal—”

 

Beca shoves the clipboard into Chloe’s lap and the redhead laughs, causing Beca’s stomach to flip over and over again.

  
  
  
  


Dr. Conrad meets with them again with a happy Bella on a pink leash (Chloe bought it) and Chloe excitedly hands the vet the signed papers. Beca takes the leash and sighs as Bella trots towards another dog in the lobby, walking away from the two.

 

A few minutes later, Chloe calls Beca over and Beca sends a small smile to the owner of the other dog before making her way to the redhead.

 

“It’s official!” Chloe states with a wide smile.

 

“The things I do for you…” Beca grumbles, blushing when she hears both Chloe  _ and _ Dr. Conrad laugh. 

 

“Have a good day, you two,” Dr. Conrad nods to both of them with a smile and Beca barely meets her eyes before Chloe’s excitedly pulling her out of the building.

 

“We  _ have _ to go buy toys and food and stuff for her now.”

  
  
  
  


“Dr. Conrad’s hot,” Chloe says in the car, nearly causing Beca to step on the breaks out of pure surprise.

 

“What?”

 

“She is,” Chloe shrugs, petting Bella, “and I  _ know _ you know so, too, Ms. McBlushy.”

 

“Ms. McBlushy—what are you talking about?” Beca asks, flushing.

 

“You got the hots for the vet!” Chloe gasps.

 

“I do not!” Beca replies, “She’s just pretty, is all!”

 

“She has a wife, you know,” Chloe says, an amused grin on her lips, “We talked a bit when Bella was with that pitbull.”

 

“Good for her,” Beca grunts.

 

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered,” Chloe giggles.

 

“So I’ve been told,” Beca grumbles, “Besides, anyone with  _ eyes _ can see that she’s hot.”

 

“I guess,” Chloe shrugs, “but not everyone gets all blushy like you did.”

 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Beca groans loudly, “Next topic,  _ please _ .”

 

“She said we were a cute couple.”

 

“Nevermind, just stop talking.”

 

Chloe laughs loudly and Beca really can’t help smiling, shaking her head as she does so.

 

//

 

It’s not uncommon for Beca to come home and see Chloe running around with Bella or sleeping with Bella curled up next to her. 

 

(It’s definitely not an  _ unwelcomed  _ scene.)

 

The puppy has grown and Beca can already tell that Bella is going to be quite a large dog. 

 

(When Beca mentioned this, Chloe had said, “But she’ll always be my baby!”)

 

Chloe has taken her to training lessons and a few times Beca had gone with her (and, on rare occasions, had to go  _ alone _ ) and Beca would be lying if she said that she isn’t impressed with how well-behaved Bella has gotten.

 

Between Chloe working at the local elementary school and Beca working late nights at the studio, weekends are the only days they really spend time together. The two days are  _ their  _ days, relaxing days where they stay in and order out or cook together with various TV shows playing throughout the day.

 

Which is why Beca is just a little bit hurt (read:  _ really _ hurt) when Chloe says she has plans.

 

“Oh,” Beca nods, “Where to?” she asks, nonchalantly.

 

“With Tom,” Chloe hums. 

 

_ Tom _ .

 

Chloe’s ex-boyfriend that has been out of their lives for a year now. To be frank, Beca forgot about that guy until the mention of him just now. To put it simply, Beca hates his guts.

 

Beca tries hard not to hide her scowl but Chloe knows her too well. “Oh, come  _ on _ !” she gently slaps Beca’s arm.

 

“He’s really not all that bad!”

 

“He cheated on you,” Beca states, “Twice.”

 

“He was—”

 

“Drunk—which doesn’t excuse his actions,” Beca raises her eyebrows in the ‘you know I’m right, so don’t try to argue with me’ way.

 

“Beca,” Chloe sighs.

 

Beca shakes her head, “C’mon, Beale, you could have anyone you wanted and you choose  _ that _ asshat?”

 

“It’s been a year,” Chloe says, “Maybe he’s changed.”

 

“Maybe,” Beca grumbles, “or he’s just gonna break your heart again.”

 

“You gotta give him the benefit of the doubt—”

 

“No the hell I do not,” Beca retorts, feeling anger bubble up in the depths of her stomach, “Chloe, you cried for  _ days _ after he cheated on you,  _ both times _ , might I add. You deserve way better than him.”

 

Chloe’s eyes soften at Beca’s outburst, “It’s just one date.”

 

“Whatever,” Beca snaps out, standing from the couch. Bella’s head lifts up, watching Beca walk up the stairs. Beca knows Bella’s eyes aren’t the only pair staring at her.

 

//

 

Beca falls asleep with Bella’s head on her lap as she waits for Chloe to get back from her date.

 

She wakes up with a pain in her neck that could almost give the pain in her throbbing heart a bat for its money.

  
  
  
  


“Hey,” Chloe says later that morning as she leans on the doorframe to Beca’s room. She would smile at the fact that Bella’s laying at Beca’s feet if she wasn’t feeling the heavy tension in the room between her and Beca.

 

Beca doesn’t turn to look at her, but she does take her headphones off. 

 

“I take it the date went well?” her words are icy, and it makes Chloe frown.

 

“Beca—”

 

“I don’t need the details, Beale,”

 

“We were drunk,”

 

“Whatever.”

 

She puts her headphones back on.

 

Chloe sighs and knows that that’s the sign for her to leave, but she doesn’t. She walks towards Beca and turns the girl around, causing the headphones to become unplugged.

 

“Beca, I am a grown woman, okay? It is  _ my  _ decision whether I want to date Tom or not and if I get hurt in the end…” Chloe trails off and shrugs weakly, “then I’ll just have to deal with it. But you, as my best friend, should trust me with this.  _ Please _ . I don’t want you to be mad at me.”

 

Beca’s eyes are steely but Chloe can see the flicker of love in them when Chloe says ‘please’.

 

“You could do so much better,” Beca says.

 

“ _ Beca _ ,” Chloe groans, walking to her bed and sitting on the edge of it. Beca turns her chair so they’re facing each other, knees touching, “Tom makes me feel comfortable, okay? We have history together, and even if I do deserve better, he’s been there for me through a lot. I don’t want to have to start over with someone.”

 

And Chloe knows she’s said something wrong when Beca’s jaw tightens.

 

She reaches for the brunette’s hands.

 

“Just trust me, please.”

 

“I do trust you,” Beca says, not pulling her hands away but not tightening her hold either, “I just don’t trust  _ him _ .”

 

Bella hops up onto the bed next to Chloe and Beca sighs, not having the energy to yell at the dog, and pulls her hands away from Chloe.

 

“Do whatever you want, Chloe. Like you said, you’re a grown woman,” Beca sighs, turning to her computer, “I just don’t want to see you hurt.”

 

//

 

Beca takes up more shifts on the weekend and Chloe barely sees her anymore. 

 

Beca thinks it’s for the best.

 

//

 

“Hey,”

 

Beca nearly screams.

 

“Holy  _ shit _ , you scared me,” Beca holds a hand to her heart, looking around the darkness and spotting Chloe’s silhouette on the couch. “What the hell are you doing up?”

 

These are the first words the two have really said to each other for a couple months.

 

“Thinking.”

 

“Well,” Beca kicks off her shoes, “ _ think _ about the fact that you have work tomorrow and it’s  _ four _ in the morning.” 

 

“You smell like alcohol,”

 

“I DJ at a club,” Beca states, taking off her jacket. The tension between them is too much for Beca to handle, really. 

 

“What? Really? Since when?”

 

“For a couple weeks now. It’s just a side-job to keep me busy.”

 

“Ah, I see,” the two trail off into silence. Beca stands at the end of the couch awkwardly, gulping.

 

“You should really go to sleep,” she insists, “you have to get up early and—”

 

“I love you,” Chloe says out loud suddenly. Beca’s eyes widen and her heartbeat echoes in her ears. The redhead stands and walks towards Beca, “I was stupid to let Tom come between us, you’re my  _ bestfriend _ ,” 

 

_ ‘Ah, there it is,’ _ Beca thinks bitterly. She finds herself stupid for thinking of this as Chloe proclaiming her love for her.

 

“And I just let you slip through my fingers like that,” Chloe says, shaking her head, bottom lip quivering, “Beca, I’m sorry.”

 

Beca just nods slowly, not knowing what to say.

 

Bella is awake now, and she jumps up at Beca’s leg. Beca places a hand on the dog just to keep her calm.

 

(In a way, Bella is helping Beca keep calm, too.)

 

Beca has to blink multiple times and adjust her vision before she notices the steady flow of tears rolling down Chloe’s cheeks. The brunette stops petting Bella so she can wrap both arms around Chloe’s waist, pulling her into an embrace.

 

Chloe breaks down even more upon feeling Beca’s touch and throws her own arms around Beca.

 

“I’m sorry,” Chloe cries, “I’ve missed you so much.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Red,” Beca murmurs. She hates it when a person cries.

 

She hates it the most when her  _ favorite  _ person cries.

 

//

 

And their routine swings back into action full-force. Notes are left in the morning to each other and the weekends are theirs again (and Beca quits the DJ job because she hates seeing Chloe pout every time she has to leave). 

 

This time though, every moment spent with Chloe feels limited. Beca feels like everything is a ticking time bomb.

 

She’s just waiting for the next person of interest to enter Chloe’s life and therefore shoving Beca out of it.

 

“Hey, Becs, you good?” Chloe pokes Beca’s cheek, “You zoned out there.”

 

“Huh?” Beca shakes her head, “Yeah, I’m good. I’m good.”

 

Chloe doesn’t believe it. She sits up and stares at Beca with worried eyes.

 

“You sure? You can tell me anything, you know that, right?”

 

“I know, Beale.”

 

Chloe doesn’t stop staring at her.

 

Beca frowns, “It’s stupid, just forget it, Chloe.”

 

“Come on,” Chloe nudges her, “try me.”

 

Beca takes a deep breath, looking away from Chloe, “I was just thinking…”

 

“About…?”

 

“How long this is going to last.”

 

There’s a beat of silence.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Beca releases the breath she was holding.

 

“Like… how long are we going to be doing  _ this _ before you meet some hot shot person and then it’s like we’re just people who live together and never interact?”

 

Chloe’s speechless, clearly. 

 

“I told you it was stupid, Beale,” Beca laughs humorlessly, “Let’s just go back to watching this show—whatever it’s called.”

 

And, to Beca’s disappointment, Chloe doesn’t say anything else.

 

//

 

Beca and Chloe still spend weekends together and Beca always wants to ask about Tom, but Chloe never brings him up, so Beca decides against it.

 

She thinks that Chloe and Tom are through because Chloe isn’t on her phone as much anymore and she’s _ always _ with Beca on the weekends.

 

The two pretend the night that happened never happened, and Beca’s glad.

 

She has her best friend back.

 

//

 

“Bella, come on,” Beca calls out, leash in hand. Bella appears at the top of the stairway and Beca holds up the leash, shaking it to get Bella’s attention. The dog, now almost fully-grown, races down the stairs excitedly and towards Beca.

 

Beca smiles and straps the leash onto the dog who, when on her hind legs, is up to her chest.

 

“Going for a walk?” 

 

Chloe’s voice rings out from the top of the stairs and Beca looks up, seeing the redhead with a messy bun in baggy sweatpants and a tanktop. 

 

“Uh, yeah,” Beca nods, feeling awkward because she knows that Chloe caught her blatantly checking her out, “No work today?”

 

“It’s a holiday,” Chloe replies.

 

“I see,” Beca hums and Bella jumps up. The dog gets a few licks at Beca’s face before Beca gently pushes her away. She looks back up to Chloe, who’s still standing at the top of the stairs. “I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

  
  
  


“I thought about what you said,” is what Beca hears as soon as she opens the front door.

 

“Hi to you, too,” Beca responds, unleashing Bella as the dog waits at the door. Beca wipes the dog’s paws before patting her on the back, a signal for Bella to know she’s all good to run off. 

 

“I don’t want anything to change,” Chloe says.

 

Beca isn’t quite sure what to say to that as she takes off her shoes.

 

“Okay…?”

 

Chloe groans.

 

“Am I missing something here?” Beca asks upon hearing the frustration in Chloe’s tone, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Chloe’s quick to follow her.

 

After getting a cup from the cupboard, Beca turns around and gasps as Chloe is  _ right _ in front of her. Like, no personal space type of right in front of her. She nearly drops the cup if it wasn’t for Chloe taking hold of it and setting it on the counter behind Beca.

 

At the same time Chloe leans forward to put the glass down, she leans forward to place her lips on top of Beca’s.

 

Beca gasps again, her eyes closing instinctively.

 

When Chloe pulls away, Beca pulls her back, clasping a hand to the back of Chloe’s neck and tugging her closer. She feels Chloe smile into the kiss and feels Chloe’s hands on her hips. The kiss is slow but nonetheless full of passion and emotions that have been pent up for years.

 

When they both pull away (with lingering, quick kisses), they both smile.

 

“Finally,” Beca breathes out, “I’ve been waiting for that for so long.”

 

“How long?” Chloe asks curiously, eyes boring into Beca’s.

 

“How long have we known each other?”

 

Guilt mixed in with shock fills Chloe’s eyes, “Beca! How come you never told me?”

 

Beca rolls her eyes, “Chloe Beale? Dating a hot college jock? Interested in  _ me _ ? It just wasn’t realistic.”

 

“You’ve… for  _ that  _ long?” Chloe frowns and Beca can see her eyes starting to gloss up.

 

Beca groans, “Chloe, girls don’t usually look sad after I kiss them.”

 

“How many girls have you been kissing?” Chloe replies.

 

Beca grins, hearing the playfulness in the redhead’s quivering tone. She leans forward and presses a kiss to Chloe’s lips.

 

“None, dear,” she says in a sickeningly sweet tone.

 

Chloe giggles and presses another kiss to Beca’s lips, “I’m sorry it took me so long to realize.”

 

“It’s okay,” Beca shrugs, “Bella kept me company when you were off with the asshat.”

 

“I dare say you might love Bella more than me,” Chloe says with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“Shut up,” Beca grumbles, pulling Chloe closer for another kiss.

 

This time, the kiss lasts  _ much  _ longer, and then they’re in Chloe’s bed.

 

//

 

Bella paws at the closed door, whining loudly. It makes Chloe break the kiss breathlessly and laugh. Her head falls onto Beca’s bare collarbone as the two of them start laughing together, nude bodies pressed together.

 

“Is this what it’s like to have a kid, too?” Beca grumbles in amusement.

 

“You want kids?”

 

Beca’s face turns red and Chloe laughs even louder, kissing her over and over again.

  
  
  


“Jesus,  _ please  _ go open the door so she’ll stop crying.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave feedback! :D


End file.
